1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally concerns a tucking-in device for weaving machines, i.e. and, more specifically, an apparatus to bend over the cutoff ends of weft threads which have been inserted into the shed of the weaving machine, to then tuck them back into the shed so that thread ends are woven into the cloth.
2. Description of the Invention
Tucking-in devices of various kinds are known and are comprehensively described in, for example Belgian patent No. 893,142 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,461. Such tucking-in devices consist essentially of a thread clamp mounted at the side of the cloth operating in conjunction with a cutting device or shears, and a tucker arm which can be introduced into the shed and which can operate on the leading end of the beaten-up weft thread. In operation, the leading end of the beaten-up weft thread enters the thread clamp, the excess length of the leading end is cut off by a weft cutter, and, after the shed has crossed over, the leading end of the weft thread is then drawn back into the shed by means of said tucker arm and woven in with the next weft thread. Such a tucking-in device is usually mounted at both sides of the cloth.
In such tucking-in devices, since the leading end of the weft thread is pulled out of the closed thread clamp by the above-mentioned tucker arm, a number of short fibers will usually be left behind in the clamp, with the result that after a certain time the thread clamp will become fouled and will no longer work properly. Also, other moving parts of such a tucking-in device can become fouled by the presence of weaving dust.